


Just Pretend

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needs to ask James a favour.</p><p>(established universe in which somehow James Potter is alive and about Charlie's age oops)</p><p>(FAKE BOYFRIENDS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pretend

"Look, I just need you to pretend. Just for tonight. Mum thinks I'm bringing someone home for the family dinner because I panicked when she last owled and literally all of my friends are otherwise occupied. You can hardly expect that you'd be my first choice!"

James laughs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Weasley, I would EXACTLY expect that I'd be your first choice. Why does Molly even care about you bringing someone over? EVERYONE brings someone with them to these things. Weasley dinners are the things of legend!"

He was already licking his lips at the thought of the dishes the Weasley matriarch would be preparing, remembering the menu from the last dinner he'd been to.

Charlie definitely wasn't staring.

\-------

Molly had appeared to be a bit shocked when the two of them had shown up at the door, Charlie looking a bit flushed and sheepish and James grinning with an arm casually slung around Charlie's shoulders.

"Hi there, ~mum~" James giggled, earning himself a sharp elbow to his gut before Charlie leaned forward to deliver a peck to his mother's cheek.

"Charlie, I thought you said you were bringing your new boyfriend to dinner? This is. James? James Potter?" Her red eyebrows knit in confusion.

James bowed with a dramatic flourish, capturing Molly's hand in his and pressing his own kiss to the soft back of her hand. "The one and only!"

Molly just shook her head, as if to clear the scattered thoughts from her mind, and laughed. Her green eyes flickered between the two of them for a silent moment. Charlie didn't realise he was holding his breath until James lightly pinched his arse and whispered for him to get it together. Seeing her son flinch, Molly nodded as if no further proof was needed and stepped aside to allow them entrance.

Both men headed towards the living room, and James only thought he imagined her huff of " _Finally_ " under her breath.

It would be an interesting night, after all.


End file.
